Project Summary Abstract The Society for Birth Defects Research and Prevention (BDRP), established in 1960 as the Teratology Society, will hold its 60th Annual Meeting at the Charleston Marriot, in Charleston, South Carolina?June 27?July 1, 2020. The scientific program covers a wide range of cutting-edge topics in birth defects research and disorders of developmental origin. The 2020 program will highlight the current insights on neurodevelopmental outcomes or other childhood health disparities following exposure to water fluoridation or methyl mercury; the impact of prenatal opioid exposure and the clinical management of neonatal opioid withdrawal syndrome; use of data from experimental animal studies in reproductive counseling; the consequences of obesity and metabolic disorders on child health and development; current methods used to assess and model early childhood exposure to inform risk assessments; and the role of the maternal immune system in the establishment, maintenance, and completion of a healthy pregnancy. Other topics will focus on inclusion of pregnant women in clinical trials; current breakthroughs and ethical challenges associated with CRISPR/Cas9 technology; and the emerging science of human embryogenesis at single-cell resolution. Meeting attendees will also have the opportunity to learn about the development of the immune system and the advances in juvenile toxicology. The keynote address will explore how advances in prenatal genomic medicine are providing new insights into maternal, placental, and fetal biology. Meeting attendees historically come from diverse professional backgrounds including basic and clinical scientists from the academic, industrial, and government research sectors. The Annual Meeting provides a unique forum where basic, clinical, and epidemiologic researchers come together to share progress toward a common understanding of the causes and mechanisms of birth defects and developmental disorders, and to translate these discoveries into clinical practice. It is also an opportunity to promote and express our scientific diversity as a Society of fellow clinicians, scientists and science policy regulators from academic, industrial, and government sectors. This diversity allows the Society to promote translational research in approaching problems from basic science to clinical outcomes by bringing together these scientists and clinicians in its unique annual meeting programs. In this application, we are requesting funds to defray the scientific session audiovisual expenses for 2020?2024 BDRP Annual Meetings.